Lani's Ever-Ending After Adventure
Lani's Ever-Ending After Adventure By RockyDog 13 and Vixiedog Summary: Chase, Skye, Zuma, Princess and their pups are on vacation in Toronto and Lani is excited, she is going to see fellow princess Wendy Anatori in Joliet Illinois however when they all go ice skating when all of a sudden, Lani runs into two pains from the past. The two poodles whom insulted her at Disney live in Toronto and when they saw her, they showed they haven't changed. They call her odd-eyes, a ugly mutt and to add injury to insult, they take her tag and smash it to bits. Hurt, she runs into the woods crying but the poodles shoot her with tennis balls and one knocks her in the back of the head. She falls unconscious and is lost in the woods. Lucky for her, two girls find her and take her to their cabin clubhouse but these girls are not normal girls, they are girls from ever-after high. Together, the girls care for Lani and try to boost her spirits but three questions remain. Will they succeed in cheering her up, will Lani get to Joliet, and will she get back to her family? Characters: Chase Skye Ace Lani Zuma Princess Shadow Summer CJ Dylan The poodles Wendy Anatori Special Guests: The Ever After Gang. Story: It was a calm day, the seasons were changing from spring to summer. Skye, Chase, Zuma, and Princess were driving their families to Toronto for a dual family vacation.The pups were nearly 4 months old and the one who was the most excited was Lani. She knew that Toronto was just 2 hours from Joliet, she was hoping to visit her friend and fellow princess, Wendy Anatori and that is where our story begins. '' Skye: Kids, we are almost there kids. Princess: Just think, we will soon be in Toronto. Chase: We will have so much fun, skating, shopping, and playing. Lani: Hm. Zuma: What is it Lani? Ace: Yeah sis, what's up? Lani: Huh? What do you mean? Summer: You look distracted. CJ: Is there someone you miss? Lani: Yeah, her name is Wendy. We were competitors in the Disney Little Princess and Pup Princess Pageant. We both won and she lives in Joliet, Illinois. Chase: Hm, hey Lani, would you like me to take you to see her? Lani: Really?! Chase: Sure we could go in three days before we leave, a special father/daughter trip ok? Lani: Yeah! Dylan: Hey Lani, could I come to? Lani: Sure Dylan. ''They soon arrived at the hotel. it was a nice one near the wooded area near Toronto with open fields. As the gang went to the ice skating rink, Lani was confronted by two old thorns. Lani: I am so looking forward to skate, just be careful shadow, we do not want you to oof! Sorry Poodle pup: Oh! You, I don't believe it! LanI: Gasp! Mother Poodle: Well, its the Lady Wannabe, you seem to show up everywhere we go you mutt! Shadow: Hey be quiet! Ace: She is not a mutt! She is my Sister! CJ: She is also a beauty champion! More than I could say for you! Mother Poodle: Huh! Must have been dumb luck odd-eyes. We live here in Toronto and you will not bother us anymore. Lani: I just won the pageant fair and square. You don't have to be mean about it. tears were building up. Mother Poodle: Well, Maybe you should live alone without a family. With that she took her tag and the poodle pup smashed it to pieces. The other pups gasped as Lani saw the tag Ryder made her in pieces. Poodle Pup: Now you just leave and never bother us again you mutt-ly, mixed up-eyed freak! Lani was so hurt she took off crying into the woods. '' Ace: Lani! Wait! Shadow: ''Growling Dylan: You are going to regret these actions. Poodle Pup: Not as much as you will regret this. With that, she fired up a tennis ball launcher and fired it at the pups. Luckily a policeman saw everything and had the two dogs arrested and told the pups parents what happened. However one last ball fired. Skye: Oh Chase, Crying ''Lani could be in danger! Chase: Calm down Skye. Princess: Oui, Mon Ami, we will find her. ''Meanwhile Lani ran deeper into the woods until she came to a deep puddle and looked into it. Lani: Sobbing ''I cannot believe it. I am beautiful but why do they have to be so mean. Huh? ''At that moment, the tennis ball fell and hit her in the top of her head ''OW! ''She feel unconscious into the puddle as it started to rain. She was cold, wet and all alone, but she was not alone as two teenage and strange dressed girls found her. Madeline Hatter: Oh, Briar come quick! Briar Beauty: What is it? Madeline Hatter: Look what I found. She shows Lani soaked wet and with a bruise on her head. Briar Beauty: Oh, the poor thing, lets take her back to school. Madeline Hatter: We cannot, she has a family maybe we can find something here. The two take her and find an abandoned cabin. Briar Beauty: Let's fix it up and make it a clubhouse here. Madeline Hatter: Let's do it! The two with Lani in Madeline Hatter's arms walk inside the cabin. Madeline Hatter: Wow the thing is full of dust. Briar Beauty: Then we should start cleaning The two girls clean up the place and two hours later it looks clean. Sort of. Madeline Hatter: Well it looks like a topsy turvy rose tea shop but it works. I bet Kitty would love the choas Kitty Cheshire: I do appears out of no where Briar Beauty: Do you like the way we decorated it? Kitty Cheshire: Yep a lot of choas Madeline Hatter: Look the pup is waking up! Lani woke up shivering and crying. Lani; W-w-where am I? I-I Better go! She tried running out the door but was picked up by Kitty. Kitty Cheshire: Whoa there Little Tiger! Its pouring outside and you should rest. You are soaked and it looks like you took a nasty hit to the head. Lani: W-W-why am I soaking wet? All I remember was looking in a puddle and the next thing I knew i was here. Madeline Hatter: We found you in the puddle, we brought you here and fixed the place up to be a clubhouse for us and our friends. Briar, could you get some towels and Kitty, check to see if the chicken noodle soup is ready, Briar Beauty/Kitty Cheshire: OK. The two went off and Madeline talked to Lani. Madeline Hatter: I'm Madeline Hatter, that was Briar Beauty and Kitty Cheshire, what's your name little pup and why were you in the woods. Lani: Still shivering ''My name is Lani and well I was here because I don't think i belong anywhere. I am just a ugly mistake. Madeline Hatter: Why do you say that? Lani: its a long story. ''As she told Madeline about what happened with the poodles, the others came in. Briar Beauty: Oh you poor thing. She says as she wrapped the puppy in the towels to dry her off and then wrapped her up in a warm fuzzy blanket. '' Lani: Hehe ''Giggling through the tears ''I feel like a puppy burrito. Kitty Chesire: You aren't a mistake, those dogs were just mean and angry, they tried to get to you. Here, its chicken noodle. ''Hands her a bowl of soup. Lani: Yeah, well they succeeded. She said as she started eating. ''Mmm. Its good. ''she ate the whole bowl of soup quickly and quickly fell back asleep. Briar Beauty: The poor dear. Her spirit is crushed. Maybe we could help her somehow. Kitty Cheshire: Maybe we could have a sleepover here tomorrow invite all our friends. Madeline Hatter: Yeah, we should make it a costume sleepover. Hmm. I also may have a idea. She says she feels ugly, maybe I could make her something. She took measurements off the sleeping pup. There. With that, Madeline took out some pink and aqua fabric and started making a dress and hat along with a special sash for her to wear. Also, the others prepared a special costume for her to wear at the party. Lani slept but worried about her family. Meanwhile, the pups filled Ryder in on what happened and Robo-Dog showed up with a new tag. Zuma: No luck huh guys? Skye: No, she hasn't been found. Princess: We have to leave tomorrow. The police will let us know. Chase: Dylan and I will stay behind, we made her a promise and we will bring her home. Skye: kissing him ''Thanks Chase. ''Back at the cabin Lani was waking up again and had a surprise waiting for her Lani: Wh- what is that? wakes up to see a dress, sash and hat Madeline Hatter: This is a little dress for you to wear. Lani: I love it thanks. Can i try it on? Briar Beauty: Sure hands the dress to Lani to try it on as soon as Lani was out of ear shot Briar whispered something to Kitty Briar Beauty: whispering '' Is the other surprise almost ready? Kitty Cheshire: ''whispering ''Yep I hope she likes it. Lani: ''Coming into the room ''How do I look? Briar Beauty: You look beautiful. Lani: Hey Madeline, could I ask you something? Madeline Hatter: Sure what is it? Lani: Could you make another one for my friend Wendy, only make it light sea green with white. I have her picture here. ''She hands her the picture.. Madeline Hatter: Sure! Lani: Sniffing ''What's cooking? Kitty Cheshire: We are cooking snacks and treats for our costume party tonight. We are inviting all of our friends from Ever After High. Madeline Hatter: We were wondering, would you like to join us? Lani: ''Sighs ''I don't know, ''she carefully takes off her clothes I won't know anyone and I don't even have a costume. Kitty Cheshire: Actually, you do. She goes into another room and brings out a tiger costume. Lani: Wow! Is that for me? Briar Beauty: We made it and the dress so you would feel better and show you are beautiful and those poodles were wrong. You like it? Lani: I Love it! She tries on the tiger costume. ''Roar! How do i look? ''She asked decked out in the costume adorned with a headband which had two tiger ears on it. Kitty Cheshire: Good but its missing something. I know. She walks out and comes back with a face painting kit. ''You have the fur but not the face. Close your eyes, and prepare to become a real little tiger. ''As Lani closed her eyes, Kitty started painting. She painted the areas around her eyes and mouth white, the rest of her face and ears orange, and then painted her nose black and proceeded to paint the stripes while all the time, Lani was giggling. Briar Beauty: She looks good. Madeline Hatter: Like a real tiger. Kitty Cheshire: All finished, take a look. Holds up a mirror. Lani: Wow! I look great. Well, let's get the party started. Briar Beauty: Our friends should be here any minute. Just to warn you Lizzie Hearts will yell " Off with your head!" but she won't mean it. Lani: Okay. I can't wait! Just then Madeline rings the doorbell and opens the door to let in Raven Queen, Apple White, Blondie Locks and Lizzie Hearts Madeline Hatter: Welcome to the Topsy Turvy Rose Tea House! Raven Queen: Wow this party looks hexalent! Briar Beauty, Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire: Thanks. We planned it together! Lani: confused ''Maddie why did you ring the doorbell inside the tea house Madeline Hatter: ''giggles ''Since this place is topsy turvy it is also mad. See these clocks tell the wrong time Lani: Okay ''giggles Then Madeline rings the bell again. This time when she opens the door standing there are Ashlyn Ella and Ceder Wood Cedar Wood: I can't tell a lie. This is an awesome party! Madeline Hatter: Thanks! Briar Beauty: Time to slice the cake! Lizzie Hearts will do the honor. Briar Beauty and Kitty Cheshire bring out the cake and Madeline Hatter brings out the cake slicer Lizzie Hearts: Off with the frosting! seeing the shocked faces she giggles ''Not really ''Lizzie Hearts slices the cake and every one has a slice. As Briar eats her she falls asleep in it Every one ( except Briar Beauty ) : giggles As the party continued, Lani noticed everyone having fun and talking, she then started to miss her family and friends. She crept silently into the bedroom while Kitty noticed her. '' Lani: ''Sighs Kitty Cheshire: Are you OK? Lani: Yeah, I was just thinking about my family and friends. I am here having a good time and they are probably worrying about me. Kitty Cheshire: Oh its ok. She said as she pet the poor tiger pup. ''Come on, the girls want to limbo. Lani: OK. ''Soon everyone was limboing and Lani came out on top because she went as low as anyone could go. '' Madeline Hatter: Lani, you are the limbo queen. Your prize. ''She places a Hawaiian Hibiscus hat on her head. '' Lani: Thanks. ''As soon as the festivities ended, everyone curled up into their sleeping bags and fell asleep and then, the next morning Lani was woken up by a mouse. Lani: Giggling ''Hey little guy, wow you sure do tickle. Madeline Hatter: That is my pet mouse, Earl Gray, he just let me know he found your father. As soon as we have breakfast, Kitty, Briar, and I will take you to him. Lani: OK. ''As soon as they finished talking, the entire group had pancakes, waffles, and fresh squeezed mixed berry juice. '' Lani: Hmm. I wonder how dad will react when he sees he has a tiger for a daughter. ''Giggles Briar Beauty: I am sure he will get a chuckle out of it. Let's go. Lani: OK Bye guys, I hope I can see you again. All but Lani, Madeline, Briar, and Kitty: Bye Lani, The four took off towards the city when they encountered a bear and they went up a tree. '' Briar Beauty: W-what do me do? Lani: Oh I know who to call. ''Howling Chase: Hears his daughters howl ''Lani? Lani! Hold on, Chase is on the case! Aroo! Dylan: So am I, Lani. ''The two run into the woods and find the girls in a tree with a bear down there. Chase: Rawf; Megaphone. Voice amplified ''Attention Bear! Please back away from the girls in the tree. ''The bear saw the dog and pup and ran for the hills. '' Madeline Hatter: Thank you. You saved us! ''She and Briar Pick up Dylan and Chase and hug them. Dylan: Hehe it tickles, wow, are you from a fairy tale. Madeline: Not quite but ooh. Are you Lani's father? Chase: Huh? How did you know my daughter's name? Kitty: Appears behind him ''Because she is right here! Chase: Yeow! Don't do that. ''Gasps as he sees his daughter as a tiger. ''Lani! ''He runs to her and nuzzles her. Lani: Dad! Dylan: What happened to you? Giggles ''You look like a tiger, Lani: I am a tiger, well a pretend one. The girls took me in and we had a costume sleepover. They then turned me into a tiger. Hehe, hey want to come back to the Topsy Turvy Rose Tea House, we could have breakfast and have you two get a costume change and surprise Mom. Chase: Sure! ''The 6 went in and as soon as they ate, Madeline came out with a wolf and bunny costume for Chase and Dylan'' 'Chase was soon transformed and soon had gray, white, and black face paint on to look like a wolf and Dylan was a light-brown and white painted bunny. Chase: Aroo! This wolf is on the case! Dylan: Giggles ''I am ready to hop to it. Lani: Let's get mom on the line. ''Hits the new tag ryder gave her. ''Hey mom! Skye: Lani! Are you ok? Lani: Yeah, you could say I am purr-fect! Dylan Chase and I are with my new friends, I am sending you a picture of us, the three of us are going to see Wendy and we will be home in two days. Skye: OK. I cannot wait to see you. Ace: Me Too Lani! Lani: Bye! ''Madeline helped take a picture of herself, Lani, her father and friend, and all of the girls. Lani was being hugged by Madeline as the tiger cub. Then after the pictures Madeline gave Lani the outfit for Wendy. Soon they were off to Joliet but not before Lani gave her friends a heart-felt goodbye but not before giving her contact info so if they wanted to visit, they could do so with ease. '' Chase: Here we are. ''They had stopped at the house with Wendy's address. Lani jumped out of her dad's vehicle and ran to the door. She rang the door bell. The door opened to show Wendy. Wendy: Lani. What a surprise! Since when did you become a tiger? Lani: Hi Wendy. giggles '' Wendy: Oh I forgot. Come on in. The wolf and the bunny can come too Chase and Dylan: ''exchange cross glances Wendy shows Lani and " The wolf and bunny " inside the house. As they settle down in the living room Lani shows Wendy the surprise Lani: I have a surprise for you. shows Wendy the dress Wendy: I love it! Can I try it on? Lani: Sure you can hands it to Wendy who hurries off to try it Wendy comes back waring the dress. Lani: It looks great on you Wendy. I have one like it that is pink and aqua blue. Wendy: Thanks Lani! Lani: Send a picture and a letter to Maddie Hatter, she made these dresses and the costumes we are in. She hands her the info. The two talk for hours until it is time for bed. The " wolf and bunny " slept in the living room with Wendy and Lani in Wendy's room. Wendy: Good night Lani. yawns Lani: Good night Wendy falls asleep The 4 then fell asleep and the next morning, the three said goodbye and went home. Once back, Skye and Ace hugged Lani while at the same time, chuckled at her face-paint and costume as well as Chase and Dylan's. Soon after, Lani and Dylan walked on the beach near the lookout and shared a kiss and then the two played chase the bunny and then chase the tiger happily. As they play a small smile appears in a tree branch where the two pups are playing. Kitty Cheshire appears and her smile grows bigger as she watches Lani play with Dylan. As the two pups head her way she disappears leaving a few sparkles in the air. The End.